


Sueños

by stark_forever



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Juego de Tronos (TV), Una Cancion de Hielo y Fuego
Genre: ASoIaF, Amor - Freeform, Angustía, F/M, GoT, Jon y Daenerys, Jon y Dany, Jonerys, Jonerys Español, JonxDaenerys, JonxDany - Freeform, Laboratorio, Laboratorio Farmaceutico, Romance, jonerys fluff, jonerys smut, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stark_forever/pseuds/stark_forever
Summary: Daenerys se encuentra desempleada y finalmente llega la oportunidad de trabajo que siempre ha deseado y con ello, la posibilidad de cumplir su más grande sueño.Sin embargo, empezar a transitar el camino para alcanzarlo no será lo que ella esperaba, estará lleno decepciones, dificultades y malas experiencias.Y lo que es peor, se verá ante la difícil decisión de escoger qué es más importante para ella, cumplir su sueño o vivir un amor de ensueño.Conseguir ambos simplemente no es una opción.





	1. Adiós

╭═════ • >✾< • ═════╮

**DAENERYS**

╰═════ • >✾< • ═════╯

"Shhhh, silencio bonita, si tu noviecito te escucha y abre la puerta, lo mataré," me susurró al oído después de chuparme el lóbulo de la oreja.

Con su mano derecha sostenía el arma en dirección a la puerta y con la otra me tapaba la boca. "Quédate callada... no me lo hagas más difícil. En mis planes nunca ha estado convertirme en un asesino, aunque pensándolo bien, es algo excitante, poder decidir si alguien vive o no, en especial si se trata del bastardo de tu novio, ¿no crees preciosa?" me preguntó sonriendo y sujetándome con fuerza mientras yo trataba de librarme de sus brazos. "¡Te dije que no te muevas! Cuando se vaya podrás moverte y gritar todo lo que quieras, pero por el placer que yo te voy a hacer sentir." Finalizó mientras pasaba su pistola por mi entrepierna antes de apuntar nuevamente hacia la puerta.

Asentí, tratando de calmar mi respiración y reprimiendo mis lloriqueos; pero no podía hacerlo... los espasmos en mi pecho, después de llorar por tanto tiempo, eran casi incontrolables.

Podía sentir que Jon ya estaba en el pasillo que separa la sala de las habitaciones. No tardaría mucho en llegar a donde yo estaba. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que era casi doloroso y mis lágrimas empezaron a mojar mi camisa nuevamente; sin embargo, en ese momento y por primera vez en el día no lloraba por mí, lloraba porque el hombre que amaba corría un grave peligro sin siquiera saberlo, lloraba porque era inevitable que abriera la puerta, lloraba porque sabía que ese psicópata lo iba a matar.

Con cada paso que él daba sentía un puñal clavarse en mi corazón. Y, al mismo tiempo que mi agonía aumentaba solo rogaba que algo lo hiciera devolverse, que de algún modo sintiera que debía salir de la casa... pero no ocurrió; yo seguía oyendo sus pasos, cada vez más cerca.

Se paró frente a la puerta de mi cuarto por unos segundos, como si estuviese pensando si debía entrar o no, incluso me sentí aliviada al creer que se devolvería, sin embargo, no fue así. 

En cámara lenta vi como ocurría lo que tanto había temido desde que lo oí entrar a mi casa. Jon abrió la puerta de mi cuarto, sonaron 3 disparos y el estallido de varias botellas al caer al suelo.

"Dany, perdóname... te... te amo." Susurró con dificultad antes de caer al suelo.

**Todo había terminado.**

**Lo había matado.**

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño adelanto de mi nuevo fic. Los capítulos que vienen serán más largos y poco a poco, nos ayudarán a descubrir qué pasó en la vida de Dany y Jon hasta llegar a este punto.
> 
> Mi intención es publicar una vez a la semana, quisiera hacerlo más a menudo pero por cuestiones de tiempo y obligaciones de mi vida real, me es imposible.
> 
> Probablemente también publique esta historia en inglés (ya que varios lectores me han pedido que lo haga), pero no podré hacerlo al mismo tiempo, ya que para mí es mucho más fácil escribir en mi lengua materna, español, que en inglés.
> 
> Le agradezco enormemente a mi querida amiga @adoreclarke por editar la imagen que ven en este capítulo y por tratar de complacerme al máximo. ¡Eres genial baby!
> 
> Espero ansiosamente sus recomendaciones y comentarios, después de todo, ese es el pago de un escritor de fan fictions, nos leemos pronto.
> 
>  
> 
> stark_forever =D


	2. Entrevista de Trabajo

╭═════ • >✾< • ═════╮

**DAENERYS**

╰═════ • >✾< • ═════╯

**LONDRES, INGLATERRA**

**Domingo, 7:30 p.m.**

"Gracias por la cena Missie," le dije desde mi cama a mi mejor amiga, que se asomaba sonriendo desde el otro extremo del pasillo, "pero de verdad no tengo hambre. Los nervios me están matando, hace mucho que espero una oportunidad como esta."

"Vamos Dany, es tu cena favorita, la hice solo para ti." Me suplicaba mientras entraba a mi cuarto, se sentaba a mi lado y acariciaba mi cabello. "No tienes nada que temer, eres un excelente profesional, tienes experiencia en el área y tu hoja de vida es envidiable. Tú mereces éste trabajo y nadie en el mundo puede decir lo contrario."

Después de miles de ruegos, pucheros y hasta pequeñas manipulaciones, finalmente accedí a comer un poco. Llegué a la mesa y estaba tan hermosa que empecé a dudar que fuese solo para nosotras, pero conté los individuales y sí, éramos solo dos. Missie había colocados su centro de mesa favorito, un pequeño arreglo de flores artificiales y pequeñas velitas aromáticas que nos regaló mi madre en la navidad pasada; parecía más una cena para Grey, el novio de Missie, que para nosotras.

Poco después Missie salió de la cocina con dos platos, puso uno en mi individual y el otro en el suyo. Preparó una de sus especialidades, y mi comida favorita, trío de pastas. Honestamente, mientras que ella cocinaba, el olor que llegaba a mi cuarto era delicioso, pero una vez frente a mí era embriagante. Missandei me dijo, muy orgullosa de sí misma, que no existía ni la más pequeña posibilidad de que no me gustara la cena, pues se había esforzado tanto o más que para sus exámenes en la academia culinaria.

Hizo tres tipos de pasta y tres tipos de salsa. A la izquierda tenía unos perfectos lazos de color verde, que de acuerdo a su explicación eran de espinaca con salsa pesto, seguidos por ñoquis rojos, de tomate y pimentón, con salsa napolitana y finalmente mini tortelones amarillos, de calabaza, rellenos de ricotta con salsa cuatro quesos. Y, cuando los probé, me di cuenta que no solo olían a cielo, sabían a cielo. Todo estaba realmente delicioso, si el cielo pudiera probarse, seguro tendría esa combinación de sabores.

Mientras comíamos, Missie se esforzó por mejorar mi estado de ánimo y por recordarme lo buena que era en mi trabajo. Estar desempleada y la forma en la cual había ocurrido todo, acabó con todo rastro de felicidad en mi vida, casi no salía de casa y tampoco me reía con la misma frecuencia y facilidad de antes.

Cuando terminamos la cena, Missie fue por el postre y llegó con un horroroso pie de parchita que finalmente logró hacerme reír, "¡Missandei! ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Se te cayó?, esto es un desastre," le pregunté entre risas mientras Missie se reía y me quitaba de las manos mi porción de pie. "Aunque eso parece, no, no se me cayó," dijo poniendo el platico de postre frente a mi nuevamente, "seguí al pie de la letra las instrucciones de tu mamá, pero utilicé una bandeja de pizza en lugar de un molde para pies y cuando quise sacarlo... pues, se desmoronó y ahí tienes el resultado," me explicaba Missie mientras probábamos el pie. "Está delicioso Missie, gracias, horrible pero delicioso," le dije con una gran sonrisa, definitivamente no sé qué hice para merecer una amiga tan buena.

Missie y yo hemos sido amigas desde el inicio de los tiempos. Las casas de nuestros padres están una frente a la otra, así que fue muy sencillo hacernos amigas, solo había que cruzar la calle. Mi madre solía decirnos que éramos las hermanas más raras del mundo pues físicamente somos diametralmente opuestas; ella es alta, de piel morena, ojos marrones y hermosos risos castaño oscuro y en cambio, yo soy bajita, de piel blanca como la porcelana, mis ojos son azules con manchas violetas y mi cabello es liso de color rubio platinado.

Siempre hemos sido muy unidas, solo durante nuestra adolescencia sentir ganas de matarla. Ella y mi hermano Viserys estaban saliendo en secreto y siempre me usaban como excusa para poder verse. Al principio me pareció genial, mi mejor amiga y mi hermano favorito, pero pronto empecé a cansarme de ser la tercera pata de la mesa, así que un día les dije que si no hablaban con nuestros padres, lo haría yo.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa fue para nosotros, pues nuestros padres lo tomaran como si se tratara de la mejor noticia del año. Ellos fueron novios durante casi 5 años, hasta que Viserys fue aceptado en la Universidad de Cambridge y la distancia los fue separando poco a poco.

"Danyyyyyy, ¿oíste lo que acabo de decir?" gritó Missie desde el otro lado de la cocina. "No, lo siento," le dije riéndome, "baja de esa nube y trae dos copas para vino. ¡Ahora!," dijo, sonriendo y volteándome los ojos.

Mientras lavábamos los platos y ordenábamos todo el lugar, Missie sirvió dos copas de vino blanco para brindar por las entrevistas de trabajo que tendríamos al día siguiente. Ella tenía la certeza de que esos puestos ya eran nuestros y yo, decidí seguirle el juego.

Cuando todo estuvo limpio y guardado, decidimos irnos a dormir, y le pedí a Missie que durmiera conmigo, como cuando éramos pequeñas y jugábamos a ser hermanas.

Ella asintió. "Pase lo que pase, estemos donde estemos, tu y yo siempre seremos hermanas."

• ✾ • ✾ • ✾ •

**Lunes, 4:19 a.m.**

Vi el reloj sobre la mesita de noche del cuarto de Missie y era muy temprano, empecé a dar vueltas en la cama tratando de volver a dormirme, pero fue imposible; así que me levante, me bañé, jugué un poco con nuestros gatos y fui a preparar el desayuno.

Hice panquecas de banana y blueberry con miel y té de malojillo y toronjil. Missie se levantó sonriendo y se sentó en la mesa a desayunar conmigo mientras decidíamos que ropa íbamos a ponernos cada una. "Ve a ponerte hermosa, yo me encargo de todo." Me dijo Missie al terminar de comer.

Decidimos que yo usaría un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla con un estampado floral y mis tacones nude preferidos.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme, me acerqué a la cocina para despedirme de Missie. "Gracias... lo que hiciste anoche de verdad significó mucho para mí, cambiaste por completo mi estado de ánimo. Si hoy obtengo el empleo, también será gracias a ti," le dije mientras la abrazaba y besaba su mejilla.

"¡Suerte nena, acábalos!" Gritó mientras ponía los platos en el lavaplatos automático. "Espero no explotar el laboratorio y acabar con mi nuevo jefe también," le dije entre risas mientras me ponía los tacones en la puerta de la casa para salir de nuestro town house.

Camino a la entrevista me di cuenta que aún era temprano, así que decidí hacer una pequeña parada en Starbucks y comprar un Caramel Macchiato. « _Siempre hay tiempo para un Caramel Macchiato._ » Pensé mientras me bajaba del carro.

• ✾ • ✾ • ✾ •

**Lunes, 8:42 a.m.**

Entré al edificio Este de Laboratorios Stark y no podía creer lo hermoso y grande que era. La foto del panfleto que nos trajo Grey, donde salía la lista de profesionales que buscaban, no le hacía honor a la realidad.

Todo estaba limpio, completamente inmaculado y la gente en bata y traje subía y bajaba de los 4 elevadores al fondo, saludándose, riendo y hablando sobre documentos en sus manos. Nada más alejado a mi anterior ambiente de trabajo.

A la derecha, había un módulo blanco con el logo de los Laboratorios Stark, que en ese momento me pareció algo así como el perfil de la cara de un perro plateado. Como la recepcionista estaba desocupada decidí acercarme para pedir mi identificación como se me instruyó por teléfono. La recepcionista era una señora de unos 60 años, de contextura media, tez blanca, cabello corto de color castaño claro y ojos grises; se veía muy amable, sonreía y a saludaba a todos los que pasaban frente a ella.

 

"Buenos días, soy Daenerys Targaryen, vengo a una entrevista de trabajo con el Sr. Stark," dije tratando de esconder mis nervios.

Empezó a buscar en su ordenador y me dijo, "Oh sí, aquí estás, eres la primera en llegar". Abrió una de las gavetas de su escritorio, sacó un plástico parecido a un carnet pero blanco y parándose en el extremo derecho del módulo me dijo, "ven, regálame una hermosa sonrisa." En menos de un minuto, imprimió un carnet de invitado para mí donde salía mi foto, mis datos personales y el cargo al cual estaba aspirando.

"Listo señorita Targaryen, siéntase como en casa, aquí tiene un mapa del edificio, una cinta para pueda llevar su carnet cómodamente y un pequeño kit que incluye lápiz, bolígrafo, borrador y libreta en caso de que pueda necesitarlos." Continuó diciendo mientras salía de la parte de atrás del módulo para acompañarme hacia los torniquetes. "Cada vez que necesite abrir una puerta o subir al ascensor debe poner su carnet en el lector, aquí hasta el baño y la máquina de café son inteligentes," bromeaba mientras miraba mi cara de asombro. "Debe esperar en el Salón de Usos Múltiples B, está encerrado en color rojo en el mapa que le entregué." Se acercó para darme un apretón en ambos brazos y me deseó suerte.

Sin esperar más, pasé el torniquete y ubiqué el Salón de Usos Múltiples B en el mapa. Caminé hacia el elevador y subí al piso 4. Las paredes internas del elevador eran de vidrio, lo que permitía ver por completo los diferentes laboratorios al otro lado del edificio mientras íbamos subiendo. No salía de mi asombro, siempre había querido trabajar en un lugar como éste.

Me bajé en el piso 4 y seguí las indicaciones hasta llegar al Salón de Usos Múltiples B. La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que toqué suavemente mientras pedía permiso. "Adelante, pase por favor," dijo una voz firme, pero amigable, al otro lado del salón. Era un joven bastante apuesto de unos 29 años, alto, delgado pero musculoso, de cabello rizado castaño oscuro, hermosos ojos azules y una sexy sonrisa.

"Permiso. Me dijeron que debía esperar aquí, vengo por una entrevista de trabajo," le dije mientras entraba al salón y extendía mi mano para saludarlo, "soy Daenerys Targaryen, usted debe ser el Sr. Stark," sujetando mi mano entre risas me dijo "sí y no, soy un Stark, sí, más no soy el señor Stark, ese vendría siendo mi padre, Eddard Stark; yo soy Robb y hoy le ayudaré con las entrevistas, ya que uno de los departamentos que busca personal es el mío," me explicó mientras seguía verificando que el proyector funcionara correctamente. "Mi padre llegará puntualmente a las 9:15 a.m., toma asiento y no tengas miedo; nuestro logo es un lobo guargo, pero no mordemos ni somos el lobo feroz, a menos que nos lo pidan." Sonrío pícaramente mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Asentí sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza mientras me sentaba en la silla del medio de la segunda fila y pensaba lo tonta que había sido al creer que el logo de los Laboratorios Stark era un perro; me prometí que al llegar a casa averiguaría qué era un lobo guargo. En pocos minutos Robb terminó de acomodar los computadores que estaban dispuestos para cada uno de nosotros y se despidió amablemente diciendo que volvería en un rato con su padre.

El salón empezó a llenarse poco a poco, a las 9:14 a.m. ya habíamos 29 personas y solo un asiento vacío en la primera fila. Cuando el reloj cambió, entró Robb junto a 3 personas más, como si hubiesen estado afuera esperando que el reloj marcara las 9:15 a.m.

De inmediato supe que el señor a su lado era el Sr. Stark, se parecía bastante a Robb. Sus ojos eran verdes, era alto, delgado y musculoso como su hijo, pero su cabello era largo, liso y mucho más claro que el de Robb; lo sostenía en la parte de atrás con una media cola de caballo.

"Buenos días, me alegra que estén aquí el día de hoy, nuestra empresa está buscando personal en varias áreas y nos satisface enormemente la cantidad de solici..."

"¡Buenos días!" dijo un chico de unos 21 años mientras abría la puerta y caminaba frente a todos para sentarse en el único puesto vacío. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo una de las dos mujeres paradas frente a nosotros le dijo fríamente "Dígame su nombre, por favor," el chico respondió tímidamente "Di... Dickon Tarly," la chica empezó a revisar las carpetas que tenía en la mano, echó un vistazo rápido dentro de una de las carpetas y dijo "tenga Sr. Tarly, gracias por haber venido, pero la entrevista empezaba a las 9:15 a.m., debió llegar antes. Por favor, introduzca el carnet que le fue entregado en la máquina trituradora que está en la mesa junto a la puerta y abandone el salón para que podamos continuar con los demás." Con la boca abierta, vi como el chico seguía las indicaciones y dejaba el salón. Nadie decía nada, se podía sentir la tensión en la atmósfera y de repente la chica volvió a hablar "Robb, por favor ayúdalo con el ascensor y llama a Mordane para que pueda pasar por los torniquetes."

Robb asintió y caminó detrás del chico.

"Como les decía, nos satisface enormemente la cantidad de solicitudes que hemos recibido." Continuó el Sr. Stark con una gran sonrisa y una mirada de pena como si tratara de disculparse por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Continuó presentándose y presentando a las personas que lo acompañaban.

"Mi nombre es Eddard Stark, soy ingeniero genético y actualmente desempeño el cargo de Presidente Ejecutivo de los Laboratorios Stark Reino Unido. Robb es farmacéutico y está al frente del Departamento de Microbiología. Catelyn, es economista y está encargada del Departamento de Ventas y finalmente, Sansa, es médico dermatólogo y está a cargo del Departamento de Cosméticos," dijo calmadamente mientras que cada uno de sus acompañantes levantaba la mano mientras el Sr. Stark hablaba de ellos.

La Sra. Catelyn aparentaba unos 55 años, se mantenía rozagante y hermosa, su piel era blanca y su cabello era liso, negro y hasta los hombros, sus facciones eran como las de un cuadro de museo, definidas y delicadas, con unos hermosos ojos azules.

En cuanto a Sansa, era una chica muy hermosa, su cutis color porcelana era perfecto y su delicado maquillaje hacía resaltar sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules, era alta, delgada, tenía el cabello rojo y una larga y alta cola de caballo.

Después de esa corta presentación nos indicó que el jefe del Departamento de Control de Calidad, Jon Snow, se encontraba en un viaje de negocio en los Laboratorios Stark de Francia y aunque no podía acompañarnos personalmente, haría todo lo posible por estar, vía online, durante la segunda fase de la entrevista.

Nos explicaron que la entrevista se dividiría en 3 partes; una primera etapa grupal donde tendríamos que resolver un problema del día a día dentro de un laboratorio, la segunda etapa sería una presentación individual delante del grupo y finalmente una entrevista personalizada.

Al azar, nos dividieron en 5 grupos, nos asignaron un rol a cada uno y nos entregaron la tarjeta con el problema que nos había tocado. Sentí una mezcla de emoción y miedo cuando abrí el papelito y vi que me había tocado ser la gerente de control de calidad de mi equipo, justo el puesto por el cual estaba optando.

Nuestro problema era bastante sencillo, durante los análisis finales de un producto terminado, en éste caso, un jarabe pediátrico para la fiebre, se consiguió que tanto los analistas del laboratorio de control de calidad, como los supervisores del mismo, aprobaron un lote de jarabe que había salido con una cantidad de principio activo menor a la reportada en la caja. La deficiencia fue detectada después de que el jarabe ya estaba envasado y listo para ser distribuido para su venta. Querían saber quién fue el responsable del error y qué se podía hacer para solucionarlo, en caso tal de que se pudiera. Nos dieron 15 minutos para discutir con nuestro grupo y empezaron el interrogatorio.

Mi grupo fue el segundo mejor, Robb me guiñó un ojo y levantó los pulgares cuando respondí correctamente a mi pregunta, lo que hizo que me sonrojara de inmediato. Los dos grupos con menores calificaciones fueron enviados a casa.

"Muy bien, probablemente ya sea de su conocimiento que los Laboratorios Stark tienen varias sedes alrededor del mundo, entonces, para la segunda etapa de la entrevista serán divididos de acuerdo al segundo idioma que indicaron hablar en su currículum," explicaba Sansa, mientras separaba en grupos las carpetas que tenía en sus manos. "Tendrán 20 minutos para preparar una presentación de 5 minutos donde nos expliquen, en el segundo idioma que dominen, qué los motivó a querer formar parte de los Laboratorios Stark y por qué ustedes, entre todos los presentes, merecen este empleo."

El Sr. Stark continuó la explicación diciendo que pondrían un reloj en la mesa que sonaría cada 5 minutos para que pudiéramos administrar nuestro tiempo efectivamente. Cuando estábamos por empezar, Sansa interrumpió al Sr. Stark para decir que, tanto el Sr. Bolton como yo, podíamos escoger en qué idioma queríamos exponer, en vista de que ambos dominábamos más de dos lenguas. En ese momento ambos nos vinos las caras y sonreímos, Ramsay había estado en mi grupo durante la primera prueba. Era bastante bueno y solo esperaba que no optara al mismo cargo que yo.

Una vez transcurrido el tiempo, la Sra. Catelyn nos pidió que guardáramos nuestra presentación en la carpeta que estaba en el escritorio del ordenador correspondiente al idioma en el cual íbamos a exponer. "Los que hablan Chino, por favor sigan a Robb al salón de al lado; los que hablan Francés, acompañen a la Srta. Sansa al salón posterior; los que hablen español, por favor manténganse en este salón y los que hablen alemán, acompáñenme," dijo, mientras repartía las carpetas a cada uno de sus compañeros. "Sr. Bolton, Srta. Targaryen, ¿qué idioma escogieron?" Ramsay rápidamente contestó que se inclinaba por el alemán y luego, yo dije que prefería el español; la Sra. Catelyn repartió nuestras carpetas y le hizo señas a su grupo para que la siguieran.

Cuando todos los grupos abandonaron el salón donde nos encontrábamos, el Sr. Stark nos pidió a los 4 que quedábamos ahí, 2 chicas y 2 chicos, que nos sentáramos en la primera fila mientras trataba de comunicarse con el Sr. Snow.

Apenas oí su nombre, sentí un vacío en el estómago, _«¡Dios, debí haberme ido con Sansa!»_ pensaba mientras jugaba con mis dedos bajo la mesa; no quería equivocarme delante del que podría ser mi futuro jefe, solo esperaba que hubiese una fuerte tormenta en Francia y no se pudiera conectar con nosotros.

Después de 15 minutos, el Sr. Stark logró conectarse con el Sr. Snow; había un problema en el servidor y lamentablemente no podíamos verlo, pero su voz se escuchaba claramente, era gruesa y melodiosa, muy sexy, y me producía pequeños escalofríos cada vez que hablaba. El Sr. Stark puso nuestros nombres en un bowl y fue sacándolos uno a uno, para determinar el orden en el cual expondríamos. Fui la última en salir.

La otra chica del grupo fue la primera en exponer, optaba por un cargo en el departamento de ventas y me gustó mucho su exposición, fue concisa y clara con lo que quería. El Sr. Snow y el Sr. Stark no hicieron preguntas. Los dos chicos, tuvieron un poco de mala suerte, el primero tardó mucho en exponer y el Sr. Snow lo cortó en medio de la presentación diciéndole que el tiempo había concluido y el segundo chico, a pesar de exponer muy bien, se contradijo en una pregunta que le hizo el Sr. Stark, él aspiraba para el mismo cargo que yo.

Cuando fue mi turno de exponer, me paré frente a la cámara y respiré tranquilamente mientras abría la presentación. Abrí la boca para empezar a hablar y enseguida se escuchó un golpe fuerte al otro lado de la cámara, el Sr. Snow se disculpó por romper mi concentración y me pidió que continuara. Le dije que no pasaba nada, sonreí a la cámara y empecé a hablar.

"Soy Daenerys Targaryen y estoy aspirando al cargo de Gerente de Control de Calidad. Desde mi último año en la universidad he querido formar parte de esta empresa, recuerdo que un empleado de ustedes llamado Samwell Tarly entró a mi clase de toxicología con varios folletos sobre los programas y becas que ofrecían los Laboratorios Stark. Me postulé para participar en un proyecto sobre biología animal que se llevaría a cabo en la Sede de Venezuela, por eso aprendí español; y aunque me gané la beca, poco después tuve que rechazarla por un asunto personal. Mi motivación sigue siendo la misma, crear robots de animales de bajo costo y fácil manejo que emulen los tejidos, sistemas y comportamientos de esto animales, con el fin de evitar el constante e innecesario sacrificio de animales en la industria farmacéutica, así como experimentos 'educativos', como la vivisección, en aulas de clase," tomando aire y dejando correr una pequeña sucesión de imágenes de 45 segundos donde se ilustraba más o menos lo que yo quería decir, continué "considero que no soy la persona correcta para decir por qué merezco o no este empleo más que el resto de mis compañeros, estoy segura que todos lo merecemos, o al menos lo deseamos, sino, no estaríamos aquí; sin embargo, les puedo garantizar que tengo muchas ganas de superarme, me sobra compromiso para cumplir con mi trabajo y el impulso que me da la esperanza de poder cumplir mi sueño es más que suficiente para saber que pertenezco a este lugar; sin contar que sería todo un privilegio y un honor poder hacerlo de la mano de los Laboratorios Stark," finalicé.

"Srta... Targaryen, dos preguntas," dijo el Sr. Snow, "en primer lugar, si aún no lo sabe, yo soy la persona a cargo del Departamento de Control de Calidad de los Laboratorios Stark de la Sede del Reino Unido." Asentí, para hacerle saber que sí sabía que él podría ser mi futuro jefe y sonreí. "Bien. Podría explicarme ¿por qué yo querría en mi equipo a una persona como usted? es decir, una persona cuyo sueño no es ser el mejor analista de control de calidad sino crear robots de animales." Sin entender la rudeza de su voz y sintiendo como poco a poco se desdibujaba la sonrisa en mi rostro esperé por la siguiente pregunta. "Y, en segundo lugar, ¿cómo pretende cumplir su sueño?, si en su currículum no hay ningún estudio de robótica, bioingeniería o genética que respalden sus intereses, más allá de formar parte de los grupos de robótica y biología de su universidad durante 3 años."

Me quedé paralizada por 3 o 4 segundos, avancé hacia el mesón donde estaba el proyector, tomé un trago de agua y, nuevamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro, me paré frente a la cámara para responderle al Sr. Snow.

Comencé explicándole que sí sabía que él era el encargado del Departamento de Control de Calidad y que la razón más importante por la cual él o cualquiera quisiera tenerme en su equipo eran mis capacidades, conocimientos y experiencia en el área y que ya que tenía mi hoja de vida en sus manos, podía leer la segunda página para mayor información.

Miré hacia el Sr. Stark y vi una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras movía la mano invitándome a seguir adelante.

Continué explicándole que lo único que necesitaba para cumplir mi sueño era seguir respirando, y que sí, que aunque actualmente no contaba con los conocimientos ni con las herramientas necesarias para hacerlo sola, ese tampoco era mi plan, sino que pretendía rodearme de científicos interesados en el tema, crear un grupo multidisciplinario de desarrollo y qué mejor lugar que los Laboratorios Stark, que ya tenía pequeños avances en el tema y era el primer laboratorio del Reino Unido en contra de la experimentación y maltrato animal.

"¿Alguna otra pregunta que quiera hacerme?, Sr. Snow," pregunté retándolo, mientras miraba a la cámara. "No Srta. Targaryen, gracias," respondió él fríamente.

Después de prometer que dentro de 5 minutos le enviaría un correo con sus anotaciones y que volvería a tiempo para el aniversario 75 de la sede de Inglaterra, el Sr. Snow se despidió del Sr. Stark con una voz suave y muy afectuosa, completamente diferente a la que acababa de usar conmigo minutos atrás.

Cuando el Sr. Stark se preparaba para hablarnos sobre la tercera etapa de la entrevista recibió una llamada telefónica, nos pidió disculpas y atendió rápidamente. Fue una llamada bastante corta, simplemente dijo: « _Okay. Sí. Preguntó si estaba seguro y finalmente prometió algo._ »

Giró 180° sobre su eje, y dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia nosotros, nos dijo que en pocos minutos empezarían con la tercera etapa de la entrevista; continuó explicándonos que seríamos entrevistados por él y por el Vice Presidente Ejecutivo en el orden inverso a las exposiciones que acabábamos de presentar, por lo tanto, yo sería la primera. Al finalizar dejó la habitación y una vez que todos los postulantes volvieron al salón de usos múltiples, fui la primera en ser nombrada.

Robb me acompañó hasta una sala de reuniones que se encontraba en el ala opuesta del mismo piso; y pude ver que justo al lado estaba la oficina del Sr. Stark. Cuando llegamos, Robb apretó mi mano, me deseó suerte y me juró que su papá no era tan malo ni tan serio como parecía. Sonreí en forma de agradecimiento y toqué la puerta.

El Sr. Stark abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar. La sala de reuniones era mucho más amplia de lo que esperaba, cabían fácilmente 30 sillas alrededor de una gran mesa de vidrio. El Sr. Stark se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa y me invitó a sentarme en el asiento desocupado a su lado. Justo frente de mi, estaba un hombre de unos 40 años, con abundante vello facial y una enorme cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro. Sus ojos eran de color miel y su cabello rizado era entre rubio y castaño oscuro. Parecía bastante amable.

"Tyrion, ésta es la Srta. Targaryen, la chica que acaba de poner en su sitio a Jon Snow," dijo el Sr. Stark sonriendo mientras Tyrion se lamentaba por no haber estado allí; por mi parte, yo lamentaba haberme dejado llevar por mis emociones y haber sido poco profesional.

"Hola Daenerys, soy Tyrion," dijo el señor frente a mi mientras estiraba su mano para saludarme, "soy el Vice Presidente Ejecutivo de este pequeño barco. Sin embargo, quiero pedirte un favor, por un momento dejemos de lado el protocolo y nuestros títulos e imaginemos que somos amigos desde hace muchos años. Ahora bien, cuéntanos, ¿por qué ya no trabajas para los Laboratorios Khalasar?"

No podía darle la razón verdadera pero traté de ser lo más sincera posible. "El ambiente de trabajo no era el adecuado para mí y me sentía muy limitada porque el área de investigación estaba completamente descuidada," concluí sin darle mucha importancia con la esperanza de que cambiaran el tema.

"Entiendo, acá destinamos casi un 10% de nuestras ganancias a la investigación científica, si te seleccionamos serás muy feliz aquí," me explicaba el Sr. Stark mientras acomodaba su celular en la mesa. "Honestamente, estaba muy ansioso por entrevistarte, tu respuesta en la primera parte fue excelente, le diste una gran cantidades de punto a tu equipo y tu presentación me pareció muy interesante, sin mencionar la forma en la cual le respondiste a Jon, si estuviera en mis manos, solo por eso ya estarías contratada." Tyrion no paraba de reír.

El Sr. Stark sacó una hoja de su carpeta y poniéndola frente a mí me dijo. "Sin embargo, lo que realmente quiero saber es lo siguiente; allí está el salario destinado para el cargo que tú estás optando, como verás es bastante atractivo pero no demasiado, te permite vivir una vida cómoda pero sin muchos lujos. Desde hace un tiempo estamos buscando una persona con tus características para un cargo mucho más remunerado que consiste en autorizar la venta de productos terminados  _especiales._ " Tyrion lo interrumpió y mirándome directamente a los ojos me dijo, " _especiales_  quiere decir que no satisfacen los estándares establecidos."

El Vice Presidente se levantó y empezó a caminar por la sala de reuniones. "Por lo general, son medicamentos que donamos a hospitales o albergues; y, como comprenderás, este tipo de regalos representan un gran gasto para cualquier empresa, entonces, para ahorrarnos un poco de dinero, solo usamos el 30% del principio activo que declaramos." Sin darme cuenta, había dejado de sonreír y perseguía a Tyrion con la mirada, con la boca entreabierta. "Aunque tú no nos dijiste nada, nosotros sabemos que tu hacías este tipo de trabajo en los Laboratorios Khalasar; entonces, te queremos ofrecer 5 veces el salario de un Gerente, siempre y cuando accedas a autorizar estos medicamentos  _especiales._ "

Tartamudeando y casi sin aire por lo que acababa de oír le explicaba a ambos que debía haber un error. Yo era la gerente junior del laboratorio de control de calidad, y no era mi responsabilidad firmar nada y de tener que hacerlo, nunca habría firmado algo por el estilo, pues tenía principios y me enseñaron a no jugar con la salud de los demás.

Cambiaba la mirada del uno al otro, esperando que se rieran y confesaran que era solo una broma, una simple prueba, pero nunca pasó, me miraban seriamente y yo me sentía en medio de una montaña rusa que no terminaba. ¿Cómo era posible que uno de los laboratorios más respetados del mundo me ofreciera este tipo de cosas?

Al ver que ninguno hablaba, les expliqué nuevamente que estaban en un error y cuando estaba por levantarme Tyrion me tomó de la mano y me preguntó, "¿pero lo harías? Es una gran suma de dinero y nadie tiene por qué saberlo, te beneficiarías tu y nos beneficiaríamos nosotros, es un _negocio ganar-ganar_."

"Menos para los enfermos que recibirán esos medicamentos  _especiales_ , ¿no es así?" dije sacando mi mano de las manos de Tyrion lo más rápido que pude y levantándome de la mesa. De inmediato el Sr. Stark se levantó diciendo que no me precipitara, que era una excelente oportunidad y que me darían 2 días para pensarlo, que me fuera a casa tranquila y esperara su llamada.

Cuando terminó de hablar, lo miré directamente a los ojos con decepción, sintiendo como mis ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. "No necesito ni 2 segundos para saber qué es lo correcto Sr. Stark. Ha sido una verdadera desilusión conocerlos, ahora entiendo por qué incluso este... Jon Snow fue tan grosero conmigo, aquí todos son iguales," me quité el carnet del cuello, saqué de mi cartera el kit que me había entregado la recepcionista y coloqué ambas cosas sobre la mesa. "Gracias por la lección y por su tiempo, pero en realidad ya no quiero trabajar aquí."

◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holaaaa! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de Sueños.
> 
> Aunque Dany y Jon aún no se conocen personalmente, ya tuvieron su primer "encuentro" y como pudieron ver, no fue muy bueno que digamos.
> 
> ¿Qué piensan de la actitud de Jon Snow durante la entrevista de Dany y de la propuesta de trabajo que le ofrecieron?
> 
> Le agradezco infinitamente a todos aquellos que invierten unos minutos de su tiempo en leer mis líneas, realmente lo aprecio mucho. Espero ansiosamente sus recomendaciones y comentarios, después de todo, ese es el pago de un escritor de fan fictions.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto,
> 
> stark_forever =D


	3. Juego Dorado

╭═════ • >✾< • ═════╮

**DAENERYS**

╰═════ • >✾< • ═════╯

Salí de la sala de reuniones horrorizada, devastada e indignada ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. Empezaron a correr lágrimas por mis mejillas mientras esperaba el ascensor. Cuando llegó, recordé que había dejado el carnet en la sala de reuniones. Limpié mi cara lo mejor que pude y corrí hacia las escaleras de emergencia.

Cuando llegué a los torniquetes pensé que no podría salir pero lo puse de lado y logré pasar de costado. La recepcionista me llamó en varias oportunidades pero seguí caminando, ignorándola por completo.

Una vez en el estacionamiento, me subí a mi carro y salí lo más rápido que pude de los Laboratorios Stark. Estaba tan frustrada y decepcionada que no podía parar de llorar, así que decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era estacionarme en un lugar seguro y calmarme; solo podía pensar que si seguía conduciendo así, lo único que lograría sería empeorar el día teniendo un accidente de tránsito.

Entré a un pequeño centro comercial que estaba a un costado de la carretera y me estacioné frente a una cafetería. Apagué el carro y empecé a llorar sobre el volante; de repente alguien golpeó suavemente el vidrio de mi puerta y cuando levanté la cara me di cuenta que era el vigilante de la cafetería.

"Buenas tardes señorita, disculpe la molestia, solo quería saber si se encuentra bien y si puedo ayudarla en algo." Me preguntó el vigilante al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano para ofrecerme una servilleta. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y la acepté. "Muchas gracias por preocuparse, y por la servilleta, pero la verdad es que solo estoy teniendo un mal día. Nada realmente preocupante." Le dije, tratando de ofrecerle mi mejor sonrisa.

El señor me miró por un momento y entendió que no quería hablar. Se ofreció nuevamente a ayudarme y cuando volví a negarme me indicó que estaría justo ahí, sentado en la silla frente a la cafetería, por si cambiaba de parecer.

Me tomé un par de minutos más para calmarme. Revisé la hora y eran las 12:26 p.m., Missandei debía estar en camino a los Laboratorios Stark pues su entrevista era a la 1:00 de la tarde, si es que ya no estaba allá. Pasé un poco menos de 15 minutos pensando si debía llamarla y contarle lo que me había pasado o si debía dejar las cosas como estaban.

Finalmente decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era no llamarla. Ella no estaba optando al mismo cargo que yo, ni siquiera trabajaría dentro del mismo edificio y nunca trabajó para los Laboratorios Khalasar, su reputación no estaba manchada como la mía; así que no tenía ningún sentido preocuparla con mis problemas. Hace mucho que Missie deseaba trabajar cerca Grey y yo no tenía ningún derecho de arruinar su oportunidad.

Limpié mi cara con una toallita húmeda, arreglé mi maquillaje lo mejor que pude y decidí volver a casa. Sin embargo, una cuadra antes de llegar a casa decidí cambiar de rumbo.

• ✾ • ✾ • ✾ •

╭═════ • >✾< • ═════╮

**EDDARD**

╰═════ • >✾< • ═════╯

**_Flashback_ **

_"Padre, sé que estás ocupado con las entrevistas, pero es urgente y confidencial. Por favor, responde solo lo necesario," dijo_ _Jon_ _al teléfono._

 _"_ _Okay_ _." Le respondí mientras le daba la espalda al pequeño grupo de aspirantes frente a mí._

_"Gracias, ¿aún estás con los aspirantes que hicieron su presentación en español?" preguntó rápidamente._

_"Sí." Le respondí_

_"A la_ _Srta_ _. Targaryen,_ _hazle_ _el Juego Dorado," dijo_ _Jon_ _mientras se escuchaba en el fondo gente riendo y hablando en francés._

 _"¿Estás seguro?" le pregunté sorprendido, pues no era un procedimiento que_ _utilizáramos_ _con mucha regularidad y menos en aspirantes._

_"Sí, estoy seguro. Ella podría ser la persona que hemos estado buscando"._

_"_ _Okay_ _, lo prometo."_

_"Gracias papá, debo regresar a la junta. Por favor, llámame cuando estés con ella, quiero oír lo que tiene que decir." Concluyó algo ansioso._

_**Fin del** _ **_Flashback_ **

• ✾ • ✾ • ✾ •

Cuando Tyrion salió a buscar a Srta. Daenerys ella ya no estaba en el piso, solo logró ver la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia moviéndose y supuso que había bajado por allí.

Llamé a Mordane para la retuviera apenas llegara a la planta baja, pero a los pocos minutos recibimos una llamada de su parte diciéndonos que Daenerys salió muy rápido, sin siquiera voltear una vez ante sus gritos y cuando logró llegar al estacionamiento, le fue imposible alcanzarla, ya había arrancado.

"Hijo, tenías razón, ella puede ser la persona que estás buscando," dije levantando el celular y girándolo para verle la cara a Jon, "primera vez que alguien rechaza 5 salarios tan rápido."

"Sí, solo espero que esto no haya sido demasiado para ella." Murmuró Jon. Nuevamente, sus ojos se llenaron de culpa, justo de la misma forma en la cual lo hicieron al escuchar a Mordane hablando por el altavoz; decidí no tocar el tema por teléfono, ya tendríamos tiempo de hablar dentro de dos semanas, cuando regresara a Londres. Algo me decía que había algo importante que Jon estaba ocultando.

Jon se despidió de nosotros, diciéndonos que debía volver a la junta y me pidió que hiciera hasta lo imposible por tener a la Srta. Targaryen en su equipo para su llegada a Londres.

"Jon, ¿qué demonios le hiciste a la chica para que fuera tan despectiva contigo?" preguntó Tyrion muerto de risa. "Incluso este... Jon Snow. ¡FUE ÉPICO!"

"Adiós Tyrion..." dijo Jon, volteándole los ojos y colgando la vídeo llamada.

Tyrion se volvió hacia mí y me pidió que le contara qué había pasado y le hice un breve resumen de la entrevista de Daenerys. "Definitivamente, Jon perdió todo tipo de tacto con las mujeres." Dijo Tyrion, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello.

"No puedo negarlo, Jon fue grosero con ella. No fue lo que le preguntó, sino cómo se lo preguntó. Jon tiene una forma muy extraña de mostrar interés en alguien."

"Ned, el currículum de esta chica es muy bueno y solo tiene 27 años. No solo es inteligente e increíblemente hermosa sino que tiene buen corazón y parece ser inmune a la nueva personalidad, a menudo molesta, de Jon Snow," me dijo entre risas mientras revisaba una y otra vez la hoja de vida de la Srta. Targaryen.

"Principios y ética." Resalté tomando el carnet que la Srta. Targaryen había dejado sobre la mesa. "Para mí lo más importante son sus principios y ética, Tyrion..." Cerré los ojos por un momento y suspiré con pesadez. "Me recordó un poco a Lyanna, ¿recuerdas el día que llegó de su primera reunión con el ex-ministro de salud? Estaba tan ofendida y decepcionada. Y hoy, logré verla nuevamente en ella, en Daenerys."

"Cierto..." dijo Tyrion. "Vaya sorpresa se llevó ese viejo bastardo de Walder Frey cuando su carrera y prestigio se fueron a la mierda por una niñita de 24 años."

"Sí, el muy desgraciado no lo vio venir." Dije con una mezcla de orgullo y nostalgia ante el recuerdo de mi hermana. "Bueno, sigamos, aún nos quedan 3 aspirantes y dentro de poco empezarán las entrevistas de la tarde."

"Quédate," dijo Tyrion levantándose de la silla. "Yo busco al siguiente."

• ✾ • ✾ • ✾ •

╭═════ • >✾< • ═════╮

**DAENERYS**

╰═════ • >✾< • ═════╯

"Hola mamá, ¿estás en casa?, ¿puedo pasar por allá?" le pregunté a mi madre mientras me estacionaba en la calle frente a su casa.

"Entra, sé que estás afuera," me dijo dulcemente, "te escuché llegar."

Entré a casa de mi madre y la abracé fuertemente mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo sobre su hombro. "¿Qué pasa cariño?" preguntó mi madre, separándose de mí y limpiando mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

Nos sentamos en el sofá frente a la chimenea y le conté todo; lo grande y hermoso que eran los Laboratorios Stark, lo amable que había sido Robb conmigo, las partes de la entrevista más larga y rara que había tenido en toda mi vida, la horrible propuesta que me habían hecho Tyrion y el Sr. Stark y finalmente, que el imbécil de mi ex jefe estaba regando chismes en mi contra que estaban perjudicando mi carrera.

Mi mamá tomó mis manos entre las suyas, me miró con dulzura. "¿Aprendiste algo?... Sí, Stormy, no me veas con esa cara; dime, ¿aprendiste algo?" Lo pensé por un momento y le respondí que sí, que había aprendido que las apariencias engañan y que al idealizar tanto a alguien construíamos nuestro propio camino a la decepción, porque esperábamos algo que simplemente nunca existió más allá de nuestra mente. "Perfecto, significa que este trago amargo sirvió para algo, usa esa experiencia y transfórmala en algo bueno. Tómalo como un aprendizaje de la universidad de la vida, quizá no es tan reconocida como otras, pero vaya que nos enseña cosas importantes," finalizó mi madre, mientras me besaba la frente y limpiaba mis lágrimas.

"¿Ya comiste cielo?," me preguntó, cambiando de raíz el tema, "a tu papá le dieron la tarde libre. Está preparando pollo al horno con vegetales y aún nos queda un poco de pie de limón del fin de semana," continuó mi madre, y pude detectar un pequeño tono de súplica en su voz. "Desde que Viserys se fue, se siente vacía la casa; hay demasiado silencio para mi gusto. Pasa el tiempo, pero el dolor no disminuye. Anda Stormy, quédate a comer, has feliz a este par de viejos por un rato."

Viserys era tres años mayor que yo, pero éramos muy unidos, como gemelos. Cuando se mudó a la residencia estudiantil de la Universidad de Cambridge yo lloré más de lo que lloró Missie, que era su novia.

Mi hermano había fallecido hace casi dos años; pero mamá tenía razón, el silencio de su ausencia era ensordecedor.

"Claro mami, me quedaré a comer, yo también los he extrañado mucho," le dije mientras nos levantábamos del sofá y la seguía a la cocina. "Mamá... este... gracias por escucharme y por tus consejos, no sé qué haría sin ti."

"Lo harías bien Stormy," dijo mamá mientras me daba otro abrazo, "sé que crié a una mujer buena y fuerte. El día que yo ya no esté, tu lo harás muy bien."

"Gracias mamá."

El almuerzo estuvo delicioso, mi padre siempre ha sido muy buen cocinero y los postres de mi madre son dignos de competir con los de Anna Olson.

Ese día comí todo lo que no había comido el último mes, mis padres estaban increíblemente felices de ver que me había comido 4 piezas de pollo y dos porciones de pie de limón. Incluso me dieron una pechuga de pollo y otra ración de pie para llevar, por si aún sentía algo de hambre al llegar a casa.

Conversamos un poco sobre el trabajo de papá y sobre todos los cambios que había realizado su nuevo jefe, que al parecer era mucho más amable y estable, mentalmente hablando, que el anterior.

Mis padres eran abogados y trabajaban en dos de las firmas más respetadas de todo el Reino Unido. Como trabajaban en firmas rivales, durante muchos años tuvieron que enfrentarse en la corte para defender al demandante y al demando de un mismo caso. Sin embargo, siempre se esforzaron por hacernos ver y entender que en la casa no eran rivales profesionales y que al cruzar la puerta volvían a ser esposos y padres. El trabajo debía quedarse afuera.

Mi madre dejó de trabajar cuando Viserys enfermó. Todos le hemos dicho que vuelva a trabajar, pero no quiere; prefiere vender mermeladas y dulces caseros en ferias artesanales.

Después de ayudarlos a lavar los platos y a limpiar un poco la casa nos sentamos en el sofá a ver una película. Hace mucho que no compartía una tarde así con mis padres y por un momento, me sentí completamente feliz, como una niña pequeña en casa de sus padres, sin problemas, preocupaciones o dolores de cabeza.

Entonces, recibí un mensaje de texto de Missie.

Terminamos de ver la película y para no perder la costumbre, subí a mi cuarto.

Mi cuarto era el último a la derecha, justo al frente del cuarto de Viserys. Abrí la puerta y sonreí al ver que mamá había cambiado las sábanas de la cama. Pensé que sería lindo quedarme a dormir allí nuevamente, pero recordé que le había dicho a Missie que llegaría a cenar.

Me senté en el taburete que me había regalado mi abuela, frente a la peinadora, y me sorprendió ver en el reflejo del espejo, el folleto de los Laboratorios Stark que me había entregado Samwell Tarly durante mi último año en la universidad. Me levanté y caminé hacia él, me paré frente a mi vieja cartelera de corcho y tomé el folleto; sentí ganas de romperlo en millones de pedacitos, pero justo en ese momento se cayó la carta de aceptación que me enviaron cuando me gané la beca. La recogí del suelo, la leí y volví a colocar ambas cosas en la cartelera, en fin, solo era un hermoso recuerdo.

Salí de mi cuarto y entré al cuarto de Viserys. Todo estaba exactamente igual como él lo dejó el último día que estuvo allí. El mismo juego de sábanas, el edredón de cuadros que le hizo la abuela, perfectamente doblado bajo tres almohadas, las cortinas de la ventana a medio abrir sujetadas con dos ligas de colores que tomó de mi cuarto una tarde que hacía mucho calor, sus medicamentos sobre la mesita de noche y el libro La Milla Verde de Stephen King sobre la cama, abierto en la página 109.

Mamá se encargaba de mantener todo limpio y en su lugar, a pesar de las innumerables súplicas de mi padre por guardar todo en el maletero para aliviar un poco su dolor. Tomé su chaqueta favorita, que estaba en el respaldar de la silla de la computadora y la llevé a mi rostro, casi se cumplían dos años de su muerte, pero su aroma aún permanecía en ella. No pude evitar sentir que se me arrugaba el corazón ante su recuerdo. Creo que nunca podré superar su muerte, más allá de ser mi hermano, era mi mejor amigo, mi cómplice y mi ejemplo a seguir. Volví a colocar la chaqueta en su lugar, limpié mis mejillas y prendí una velita junto a su foto. Di un último vistazo y salí del cuarto.

Cuando estaba en el pasillo me sentí tentada a entrar al cuarto de Rhaegar, nuestro hermano mayor, pero no lo hice. La última vez que estuve en casa de mis padres me paré allí, frente a su puerta, por más de 10 minutos, con el pomo de la puerta en la mano, incluso lo giré, pero no fui capaz de abrí la puerta; mucho menos de entrar.

Es mi hermano y lo amo. Sé que lo extraño, es algo que no puedo negar, pero aún no lo perdono... ni siquiera sé si pueda perdonarlo algún día.

Bajé a la sala y me despedí de mis padres. Les agradecí por la comida y los consejos y les prometí que trataría de volver más a menudo.

Me subí al carro y saqué el celular para enviarle un mensajito a Missie.

• ✾ • ✾ • ✾ •

╭═════ • >✾< • ═════╮

**JON**

╰═════ • >✾< • ═════╯

 **PARÍS** **,** **FRANCIA**

**Lunes, 7:00 p.m.**

"Sam, te estuve llamando toda la tarde, ¿dónde te metiste?" le gruñí a mi mejor amigo mientras se sentaba frente a mí en el restaurante.

"Hermano... Cálmate un poco, estamos en la ciudad del amor. Las francesas son hermo..." lo interrumpí golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado y le dije fríamente, "Sam, ¿estuviste viendo francesas toda la tarde?, pero qué demonios... ¿te volviste loco? te llamé unas 10 veces."

"13, para ser exactos, y no Jon, no me pasé toda la tarde viendo francesas. Me enviaste a supervisar los laboratorios de soluciones intravenosas y como ya sabes, está pro..."

"Está prohibido el uso de celulares dentro del área." Finalicé su frase, con un poco de vergüenza mientras le pasaba un menú.

Mientras pensaba qué cenar, lamenté haber tratado mal a la Srta. Targaryen en la tarde y a Sam hace un momento. La verdad es que no he sido yo mismo desde la muerte de mi prometida, quizá nunca vuelva a serlo; pero lo que acababa de ocurrir me recordó cómo conocí a Sam.

Sam es mi mejor amigo desde la secundaría, nos hicimos amigos poco después de su llegada a Londres. Nunca he tolerado el maltrato o el abuso de ningún tipo y lamentablemente, por su exceso de peso e inteligencia, mi amigo fue víctima de bullying desde su primer día de clase.

Yo estaba sentado en el comedor, con el equipo de rugby, organizando lo que sería la fiesta del año cuando lo vi pasar, cabizbajo y algo incómodo. Estuvo en dos de mis clases antes del almuerzo y estaba realmente impresionado por sus comentarios y aportes durante la clase de ciencias. Lo seguí con la mirada y lo vi sentarse en la mesa más alejada de la puerta principal, unas 4 mesas detrás de nosotros.

De inmediato, el grupito conflictivo de la prepa se acercó a él, agarraron su bandeja y la tiraron contra el suelo diciéndole que le estaban haciendo un favor, que no debería comer más porque ya estaba demasiado gordo; Sam solo bajó la mirada, sin decir ni una palabra. Sin embargo, para el idiota que ellos tenía como líder no fue suficiente, y le ordenó que comiera del suelo, como lo hacían los cerdos, porque ya que parecía uno de ellos debería empezar a actuar como tal; o de lo contrario, le harían lo mismo día tras día.

Sam se levantó lentamente, miró con tristeza como todos se burlaban de él y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

Para ese momento, yo me encontraba a pocos pasos de los bravucones, con mis puños completamente cerrados y preparado para pelear. Ninguno vio venir el golpe que le di en medio de la nariz al supuesto líder de ese séquito de idiota.

El resto del grupo me tomó de los brazos mientras su líder lloraba y gritaba de dolor tendido en el suelo. Lograron golpearme un poco en las costillas, pero poco después llegó parte de mi equipo de rugby, logré soltarme y entre todos golpeamos a unos cuantos más hasta que llegó la directora y nos llevó a todos a la dirección.

Una vez dentro de su oficina, la directora le explicó a Sam, en varias oportunidades, que él no recibiría castigo alguno, pues él fue el agraviado y aunque yo solo buscaba defenderlo, la violencia nunca era la opción correcta. Sin embargo, Sam insistió en acompañarme a detención cada día que yo estuviera ahí y la directora no pudo hacer nada para impedírselo. Así que cada tarde, después de clase y durante dos meses, Sam se sentó a mi lado en el salón de castigos. Desde ese día hemos sido amigos, mejor dicho, hermanos.

En ese momento, me odiaba muchísimo por haberlo tratarlo mal...

"Jon... Jon... ¡JON!", gritó Sam sacándome de mis pensamientos. "El señor desea saber cuál será tu orden." Me disculpé rápidamente y ordené lo mismo que hubiese pedido Sam. El siempre escogía los mejores platos.

"Disculpa hermano," le dije a Sam, "lamento haberte tratado mal... Yo... Tu... En fin, lo siento."

"Tranquilo Jon, no pasa nada," dijo Sam con su amable sonrisa de siempre, "entiendo cómo te sientes. El viejo Jon volverá pronto y si no, pues nos tocará amaestrar a este."

Durante la cena, le conté a Sam que la Srta. Daenerys Targaryen, la misma chica que se postuló para el proyecto de biología animal que se realizó en Venezuela hace seis años y cuyo trabajo me mantuvo obsesionado por meses, había asistido hoy a una entrevista de trabajo en Londres.

Sam estaba completamente feliz de saber que al menos una de sus charlas anuales por la red de universidad del Reino Unido finalmente habían servido de algo. Yo continuaba tratando de contarle sobre su proyecto, sobre la exposición dónde nos explicó su sueño y él volvía a pedirme una y otra vez, que le contara qué fue lo que ella dijo de él y cómo es que la motivó a formar parte de nuestra empresa.

"Si no supiera que ese proyecto te quitó el sueño durante meses, diría que te gustó la chica." Me lanzó Sam, sonriendo con picardía y esperando una respuesta.

"No hay tiempo para eso, Sam." Le dije con frialdad. En mi vida ya no hay cabida para el amor, no después de lo que pasó.

Al finalizar la cena fuimos al bar del resort donde nos hospedábamos para hablar sobre el reporte que me tenía Sam de los laboratorios de soluciones intravenosas y para planificar qué haría cada uno de nosotros el resto de la semana. Sin embargo, no pude sacar de mi mente la entrevista de la Srta. Targaryen.

Como si Sam tuviese la capacidad de leer mis pensamientos, me preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro. "¿Cuándo empieza a trabajar?"

"¿Quién?" le pregunté. Fingiendo desinterés.

"Creo que sabes de quién hablo," dijo Sam, negando con la cabeza y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Ni siquiera sé si trabajará con nosotros," le expliqué, "le pedí a mi padre que le hiciera el Juego Dorada; y la verdad, es que la Srta. Targaryen no se lo tomó muy bien..."

"¡JON!" gritó Sam, atrayendo las miradas de casi todos los presentes, estaba completamente horrorizado. "¿Te volviste loco? ¡Es solo una aspirante! ¿Por qué ella? Además, ya te lo he dicho, toda persona con un poquito de conciencia se negaría a hacer algo así. Es hacer mal, por hacer el mal."

"Todos tenemos un precio," le dije perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, "todos tenemos algo que queremos y no podemos obtener con nuestros propios medios y, por lo general, el dinero es la vía más rápida para alcanzarlo."

"Sí, sí, sí... no empieces con el mismo discurso de siempre," dijo Sam algo decepcionado, "sé cuáles son tu razones pero no las comparto. Hay otras formas de saber si alguien es digno de tu confianza o no."

Dejamos a un lado el tema y durante unas dos horas nos enfocamos nuevamente en nuestro trabajo de la semana. De repente Sam me preguntó, "¿Ni siquiera lo pensó?" Le expliqué que ni siquiera llegó a considerarlo como una opción, rechazó la oferta de inmediato diciendo que no necesitaba ni 2 segundos para saber qué era lo correcto. Y que por eso temía que hubiese sido demasiado para ella y decidiera no aceptara el empleo.

"¿Cómo es? Físicamente quiero decir, quizá la recuerdo" preguntó Sam con los ojos llenos de orgullo y curiosidad.

"No recuerdo," le mentí rápidamente, "estaba oyendo su entrevista en español y una explicación de Gendry en francés al mismo tiempo, mi cerebro estaba a punto de un colapso lingüístico," le dije haciéndole señas al mesonero para que me trajera otra cerveza. "De igual forma, dudo que la recuerdes, se graduó hace 5 años, debe haber sido tu primera charla o una de las primeras." Continué, tratando de no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

La muerte de mi prometida era aún muy reciente, había fallecido hace poco más de un año y para ese entonces, yo aún sentía amor por ella. Para mí estaba más que claro que me encontraba fuera del mercado, sin embargo, desde hace un par de meses toda mi familia había intentado meterme por los ojos a cuanta mujer me saludara. Obviamente, decirle a Sam que Daenerys era probablemente la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida no ayudaría mucho, y no quería que _Sam_ _Valentín_ me torturara durante lo que quedaba de viaje con una chica que ni siquiera conocía en persona.

Pasada la medianoche decidimos irnos a dormir, al día siguiente tendríamos tres reuniones de negocios y una cena con el embajador del Reino Unido en Francia; definitivamente, necesitábamos descansar.

Acostado en la cama me sorprendí nuevamente pensando en Daenerys y en su proyecto; tenía muchas ganas de volver a Londres y empezar a trabajar con ella de inmediato en el nuevo proyecto de investigación que estaba desarrollando con Davos.

Solo esperaba que las dos semanas que me quedaban en París pasaran muy rápido _._

◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holaaaa! Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de Sueños.
> 
> ¿Qué les parece Jon? Ya no es tan malo como pensaban, ¿cierto?
> 
> A tod@s quell@s fans de Viserys y/o Harry Lloyd, le pido disculpas por haber matado a su personaje o actor favorito. Siendo completamente sincera con ustedes, es una muerte que me duele mucho.
> 
> Nuevamente, les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de pasar por aquí y leer mi historia. Espero sus recomendaciones, teorías y comentarios, después de todo, ese es el pago de un escritor de fan fictions.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto =D


	4. Verdad

╭═════ • >✾< • ═════╮

**DAENERYS**

╰═════ • >✾< • ═════╯

**LONDRES, INGLATERRA**

**Lunes, 6:49 p.m.**

"Daaaaany, estoy tan pero tan feliz que si me pinchan no me sale sangre sino confeti." Dijo Missie, guindada de mi cuello mientras me hacía girar junto a ella. "Empezaré a trabajar mañana mismo, te dije que lo lograríamos. Nunca lo dudé." Rompió nuestro abrazo y tomó una de mis manos para guiarme hacia la cocina. "Ven, vamos a la cocina para que me ayudes a terminar la cena. Grey ya viene en camino, insistió en celebrar esta noche con nosotras."

Missie estaba tan contenta que me pareció casi un pecado reventar su burbuja de felicidad contándole todo lo que me había pasado, así que decidí seguirle la corriente mientras me fuese posible.

Terminamos de preparar la cena en poco menos de media hora y la servimos en fuentes de vidrio para poder dejarlas dentro del horno calentándose.

Cuando todo estuvo listo y la mesa arreglada, Missie se fue a vestir mientras yo lavaba los pocos platos que ella había dejado sucios. Unos 15 minutos después, Grey llamó a la casa para pedirnos que abriéramos la puerta del garaje.

Mientras Missie abría la puerta y salía a recibirlo, yo me fui corriendo al baño de mi cuarto para darme una ducha rápida y tratar, en lo posible, de cambiar un poco mi semblante para lo que venía. Fingir felicidad nunca había sido uno de mis fuertes y esa noche tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo para aparentar que todo estaba bien.

"¡Dany!" gritó Missie desde la sala. "¿Dónde estás? Ya vamos a comer."

"Empiecen sin mí." Le grité desde mi habitación. "Necesito tomar una ducha, pero en 10 minutos estoy con ustedes." Me bañé lo más rápido que pude, me puse mis pantalones favoritos de dormir, un suéter grueso y mis zapatillas de gatitos.

Cuando salí, Missie y Grey estaban sentados en el sofá, compartiendo besos y caricias de lo más acaramelados. Me di la vuelta para regresar a mi habitación. "¿A dónde vas D? Si te vuelves a ir terminaremos comiendo helado de arroz con pollo." Dijo Grey, antes de levantarse y dar grandes zancadas hacia mí para abrazarme.

"Solo quería respetar su privacidad, ya sabes, eso de mirar muestras profundas de afecto no es lo mío." Le dije, sacando la lengua y metiendo mi dedo dentro de mi boca como si quisiera a vomitar.

"Que decepción saber eso justo hoy..." dijo Grey, con tristeza, "justo antes de que llegaras, M y yo pensábamos proponerte que nos filmaras teniendo sexo para nuestro aniversario."

"¡GREEEEYY!" Gritó Missie, con una mezcla entre horror y vergüenza mientras lo empujaba con sus dos manos.  "¿Acaso te volviste loco?" Grey, en medio de un ataque de risa le explicaba que solo estaba jugando. "Aunque sí estaría divertido hacerlo; claro, sin D, ¿no crees amor?" Finalizó muerto de risa mientras agarraba en el aire las manos de Missie que iban a empujarlo nuevamente.

Grey es un chico genial, lo conocimos en una fiesta durante nuestro último año en la universidad, hace unos 6 años y, tres meses más tarde empezó a salir con Missandei.

Es increíblemente gracioso y, aunque generalmente, su humor es bastante retorcido, siempre tiene un comentario divertido para alegrar el día de los que lo rodean. Sin embargo, para mí, lo más importante, es que hacía infinitamente feliz a mi amiga.

Grey era guapo, alto, delgado y musculoso sin llegar a ser demasiado robusto, de piel morena e intensos ojos marrones. Cuando lo conocimos usaba un pequeño afro, pero Missie lo odiaba tanto que desde que empezaron a salir lo mantiene corto.

"Entonces chicas, cuéntenme, ¿cómo les fue en sus entrevistas?" Preguntó Grey, empezando a comer.

Missie estaba optando por un puesto en el Departamento de Atención Farmacéutica y apenas Grey terminó de hablar, Missie tomó la batuta.

Nos contó que llegó a los Laboratorios Stark a las 12:45 p.m. y que esperó ansiosamente hasta que la llamaron. Su entrevista fue muy distinta a la mía, primero le hicieron una prueba de conocimientos, luego una prueba psicológica y finalmente una entrevista personalizada.

Missandei siempre ha sido una persona con un gran don de gente, pero su mayor virtud es saber oír a los demás sin interrumpirlos y sin juzgarlos. Siempre sabe qué decir; sin importar qué esté pasando, ella encuentra las palabras correctas para hacer que la gente se sienta mejor, aunado al hecho de que habla casi 10 idiomas con fluidez.

Nos dijo que la prueba de conocimientos había estado fácil, muy larga pero sencilla. Para el examen psicológico utilizaron dibujos y por último, su entrevista estuvo a cargo de Tyrion Lannister.

Sentí náuseas con el solo hecho de escuchar su nombre y casi escupo dentro de mi copa el trago de vino que me estaba tomando. Aunque Tyrion no mencionó su apellido durante mi entrevista, era obvio que se trataba de él, después de todo, Tyrion no era un nombre muy común en el Reino Unido.

Grey saltó de emoción al escuchar que Tyrion había sido el encargado de entrevistarla, pues casualmente, era su jefe directo. Según Grey, Tyrion era un jefe extraordinario, pero más allá de eso, estaba realmente convencido de que era una de las mejores personas que había conocido en toda su vida.

Grey nos contó que Tyrion era cirujano plástico y que además de sus incontables obligaciones como vice presidente, también era el encargado de todas las donaciones de fármacos que hacían los Laboratorios Stark en el Reino Unido. Yo solo podía pensar  _«Sí, claro, ¡Tyrion es un gran ser humano! eso dices ahora, porque no sabes que lo que están regalando es pura basura. Si supieras lo que hacen realmente, no lo admirarías tanto.»_  Yo intercambiaba mi mirada entre Missandei y Grey, fingiendo interés, y sonreía de vez en cuando para mantener las apariencias.

También nos contó que mensualmente, operaba entre 20 y 30 personas de bajos recurso, totalmente gratis, con la única condición de que trabajaran durante un mes en alguno de los proyectos comunitarios que financiaban los Laboratorios Stark. Si no hubiese tenido la desdicha de conocer su verdadera cara esa misma mañana, también hubiese pensado que Tyrion era una gran persona.

De repente Missie interrumpió a Grey para preguntarle cómo era posible que Tyrion, siendo cirujano plástico, tuviese esa enorme cicatriz en la cara. "No muchas personas se atreven a preguntarlo, pero una vez salimos a tomar y después de 2 botellas de whisky, perdí por completo la vergüenza y le pregunté." Confesó Grey, antes de quedarse callado haciéndose el interesante.

"¿Y...?" Canturreó Missandei, subiendo los codos a la mesa y reposando su cara en sus dos manos.

Grey se recostó del espaldar de la silla y empezó a hablar. "La familia de Tyrion es una de las más ricas de todo el Reino Unido y lo ha sido desde hace muchos años. Cuando Tyrion tenía 10 años, entraron a su casa con la intención de secuestrar a su padre y pedir rescate. Pero tanto él, como su madre y su hermana mayor se encontraban en casa. El Sr. Tywin logró matar a uno de los secuestradores pero los otros tres tomaron a los niños y la Sra. Joanna como rehenes. En un principio, el Sr. Tywin les dijo que se iba a entregar con la única condición de que dejaran a su familia tranquila; pero uno de los secuestradores pensó que cuatro millonarios valdrían mucho más que uno. En ese momento, el hermano mayor de Tyrion, Jaime, que tenía 16 años en ese entonces, llegó a casa y vio al primer secuestrador muerto en la sala, así que tomó el arma sin que nadie se diera cuenta y le disparó en la cabeza al secuestrador que tenía a su madre; sin embargo, solo consiguió que en represalia mataran a Tywin."

Grey paró un momento, tomó un trago de vino y continuó con la historia. "El secuestrador que tenía a Tyrion y a Cersei, la hermana gemela de Jaime, le dijo que si no entregaba el arma, los mataría a ambos; entonces, Joanna le suplicó que la tirara. Cuando Jaime puso la pistola en el suelo, amarraron a los 3 niños en el estudio de Tywin y se llevaron a Joanna a una de las habitaciones. Ahí la violaron y la mataron. Justo después, llegó la policía, porque algunos de los vecinos alertaron a la policía que se habían escuchado algunos disparos. Los dos secuestradores que quedaban se debatían entre matar a los 3 niños o entregarlos a cambio de su libertad; al final decidieron que los intercambiarían por su libertar, pero les dijeron que vivirían con el recuerdo de ese momento para siempre. A Cersei la violaron entre los dos, a Jaime le cortaron la mano con la cual mató a su compañero y a Tyrion, por tener la cara más bonita de los 3, le pasaron una navaja de extremo a extremo, desfigurándolo por completo."

Missie y yo estábamos estupefactas ante la situación tan horrible que había vivido la familia de Tyrion, ninguna de las dos fue capaz de articular una sola palabra por uno o dos minutos. De repente Grey soltó una carcajada diciendo que ojalá Tyrion hubiese estado ahí para ver nuestras caras.

"¡Mierda, Grey!, ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con éstos juegos?" le gritó Missie, completamente furiosa. "Un día me vas a decir algo grave, y no te voy a creer y nos vamos a joder los dos." Grey se levantó y llenó de besos la cara de Missandei haciendo que cambiara por completo su molestia por una gran sonrisa. Finalmente nos confesó que él y Tyrion tienen un juego interno que consiste en ver cuál de los dos inventa la peor historia sobre cómo se hizo su cicatriz. Luego nos dijo que se la había hecho en un accidente de tránsito durante su segundo año en la universidad; de las 5 personas que iban en el carro solo sobrevivieron dos y que decidió no operarse para recordar, cada vez que se viera al espejo, que no debía conducir borracho.

"Y a ti D, ¿cómo te fue en la entrevista?" me preguntó Grey mientras se servía un poco más de mousse de chocolate. "Bueno..." empecé a hablar mientras agarraba mi copa de vino y la acercaba a mis labios para tomar un poco, pero Missie me interrumpió. "¡Es cierto! Disculpa Danny, no hemos hablado de tu entrevista, ni siquiera te pregunté cómo te fue, ¡de verdad lo siento! Pero es obvio que te fue bien, ese trabajo era tuyo incluso antes de ir a esa entrevista." Finalizó, picándome un ojo.

"La verdad es que no sé..." decidí mentir con una pequeña sonrisa. “Quedaron en llamarnos antes de que terminara la semana. Así que, a cruzar los dedos." Les dije, cruzando mis dedos y levantándome a llevar los platos a la cocina.

La noche continuó entre risas, extractos de la entrevista de Missie y alabanzas a Tyrion, que sí resultó ser parte de una de las familias más adineradas del país. Al final, Grey no nos había mentido en todo, Tyrion sí tenía 2 hermanos gemelos mayores y sus padres también estaban muertos, pero nos dijo que desconocía cómo había pasado.

Me ofrecí a lavar los platos para que ellos pudieran compartir un rato a solas, acomodé la cocina y el comedor para mantener mi mente ocupada y finalmente me despedí de los tortolitos.

 **╭** **═════ • >** **✾** **< • ═════** **╮**

**JON**

**╰** **═════ • >** **✾** **< • ═════** **╯**

**PARÍS, FRANCIA**

**Martes, 8:01 a.m.**

"Buenos días Sr. Snow." Dijo Marie-Lou, mi secretaria en Francia. "Lo están esperando en la sala de reuniones. Ya llegó la comisión de Industrias Mormont."

"Gracias Marie, en 10 minutos estoy con ellos. Tengo varios asuntos pendientes que no pueden esperar." Le dije sin levantar la mirada de mi laptop. "Por favor, dile a Sam que empiece con la presentación por mí."

“Marie, espera un momento.” Tomé mi taza, me levanté y caminé hacia ella. “Quizá no te traté muy bien ayer, de verdad lo siento.”

“No se preocupe, señor. Entiendo su situación.” Marie tomó la taza de mis manos y me preguntó si deseaba una taza de mi té favorito. “Sí, por favor. Gracias.” Le respondí.

Marie-Lou volvió con mi té al cabo de un par de minutos y yo no podía estar más agradecido. “Marie, estoy esperando cuatro llamadas muy importantes hoy. Mi padre, Arya, Robb y el embajador de Londres. No importa dónde esté o qué esté haciendo; por favor, pásame esas llamadas.”

Marie asintió y salió de mi oficina.

Tomé un trago de té, revisé la hora en mi reloj y empecé a redactar uno de los correos que tenía que enviar antes de poder integrarme a la primera reunión del día.

**╭** **═════ • >** **✾** **< • ═════** **╮**

**DAENERYS**

**╰** **═════ • >** **✾** **< • ═════** **╯**

**LONDRES, INGLATERRA**

**Martes, 10:39 a.m.**

Cuando me desperté Missie ya no estaba en casa. Regresé a mi cuarto para bañarme y cepillarme y luego fui a la cocina para preparar mi desayuno.

Abrí la nevera y vi dos envases con notitas adhesivas que Missandei había dejado para mí, una decía desayuno y la otra almuerzo. Sonreí y no pude evitar pensar lo mal que la pasaría cuando Missie y Grey se mudaran juntos a mediados del año que viene; la verdad es que Missie me tenía muy mal acostumbrada.

Tomé el envase que decía desayuno y me fui al sofá a comer. Missie me había dejado una deliciosa ensalada de frutas y avena con leche y canela.

Prendí la TV y rodé los ojos al darme cuenta que, de todas las personas que había en este mundo, tenía que ser el Sr. Stark el que estuviese en la TV. Estaba con el Ministro de Salud cerrando un contrato multimillonario que beneficiaría a varios sectores desfavorecidos del interior del país. Me estiré hacia el otro lado del mueble, tomé el control remoto y cambié el canal.

Pasé el resto del día durmiendo y viendo TV. La última vez que me desperté ya habían pasado las cinco de la tarde así que decidí levantarme de la cama y preparar una cena especial para el primer día de trabajo de Missie.

Nunca he sido una cocinera experta, pero lo poco que cocino, lo hago muy bien, supongo que lo heredé de mis padres. Abrí la nevera, pensé en mis posibilidades y como no tenía mucho tiempo, me fui por lo más sencillo. Tomé del congelador la carne molida que había sobrado del almuerzo del viernes, cuatro pimentones rojos, dos papas, dos tomates, queso mozzarella y salsa pesto.

Missie me llamó para decirme que estaría en casa dentro de media hora y que moría de ganas por contarme sobre su primer día de trabajo. En un poco más de 25 minutos ya tenía casi todo listo, los pimentones rellenos estaban en el horno junto a las papas al romero y la ensalada capressa lista en la ensaladera. Cuando abrí el horno para sacar los pimentones, Missie abrió la puerta de la casa.

"Adivina quién llegó." Canturreó Missie, mientras se quitaba los tacones y se ponía sus pantuflas.

"¿Google Translate?... Mmm, no, no, ya sé, ¡Mamá!" dije riendo mientras llevaba los platos hacia la mesa. "¿Quién te dio llaves de la casa?"

Missie se río, me dio un beso y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa. En menos de 5 minutos volvió al comedor con su pijama y empezó a revisar una caja que traía en sus manos cuando entró. "Dany, esta caja es para ti, no sale el remitente pero dice para la Srta. Daenerys Targaryen, ¿no saliste en todo el día de casa? Estaba junto en la puerta."

"No, no salí. Deben ser los libros que compré por internet la semana pasada, déjala en la mesa, la revisaré después de comer." Le dije mientras volvía a la cocina por la ensalada y una botella de vino rosé para celebrara su primer día de trabajo. "Estoy muerta de hambre."

Durante toda la cena hablamos sobre el primer día de trabajo de Missie, tenía mucho tiempo sin verla tan feliz. Me contó que realizó una jornada de despistaje de diabetes e hipertensión en el edificio Oeste del Complejo de los Laboratorios Stark pues la idea que presentó ayer en su entrevista, de empezar a aplicar la atención farmacéutica en casa para poder hacerlo bien afuera, había sido aceptada experimentalmente.

Lavamos los platos y nos sentamos en el sofá a terminar nuestra conversación y la botella de rosé. Entonces, Missie recordó la caja que había llegado y fue a buscarla mientras yo servía mas vino en nuestras copas. La abrí y lo que había adentro no era lo que yo esperaba, el contenido de la caja eran dos sobres y otra caja más pequeña.

Abrí el primer sobre que agarré y saqué la carta que estaba adentro. De inmediato sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo, la carta tenía el logo de los Laboratorios Stark.

Podía sentir la mirada de Missie sobre mí tratando de descifrar lo que me estaba pasando y al no lograrlo, decidió hablar. "Dany, ¿está todo bien?" me preguntó suavemente. Yo no respondí, necesitaba volver a leer la carta y cuando iba a empezar a leerla por tercera vez, Missie me la arrancó de las manos y la leyó.

"¿Mala experiencia?... ¿esperamos que pueda disculparnos?... ¿por qué demonios el PRESIDENTE de los Laboratorios Stark te envía una carta diciéndote todo esto?" me preguntó Missie, volteándose por completo sobre el sofá para verme de frente, "Daenerys Targaryen. Dime ¿qué fue lo que pasó ayer?"

Miré a Missie con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras trataba de definir el torbellino de emociones que estaba sintiendo dentro de mí en ese momento. "Daenerys, me estás asustando," dijo tomándome de las manos, "¿qué te hicieron esos desgraciados?", inquirió con sus ojos llenos de rabia y preocupación.

"Nada Missie, nada..." dije, liberando una de mis manos para poder secar mis lágrimas, "quiero decir, nada realmente malo". Missie me miró con una mezcla de confusión y desaprobación y me dijo, "Daenerys, que el presidente de la red de laboratorios más grande del Reino Unido te mande una carta pidiendo disculpas no es un asunto trivial. Nunca me has mentido, no empieces a hacerlo ahora, por favor." Me suplicó.

Tomé aire y empecé a contarle todo lo que me había pasado. Le dije sobre la oferta de trabajo que me propusieron Tyrion y el Sr. Stark, sobre lo que dijeron que yo hacía en Laboratorios Khalasar y sobre la absurda cantidad de dinero que me habían ofrecido por aprobar unos medicamentos que serían formulados incorrectamente.

"Dany... ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?" Preguntó Missie levantando mi cara y colocando mi cabello detrás de las orejas.

"Ayer estabas muy feliz Missie, no tuve corazón para arruinar tu celebración, era lo mejor. Tu y Grey estaban muy felices y yo no podía arruinarles la noche."

Missie me jaló hacía ella, me abrazó y me dijo al oído, "Dany, entiéndelo. Siempre. Siempre puedes decirme qué pasa, así sea el día de mi boda o el nacimiento de mis hijos. Eres mi hermana." La abracé por un momento más y luego la solté para volver a tomar la carta.

"Bueno D, después de todo, resultó bien." Me dijo sonriendo, antes de ver mi cara de desaprobación. "Sí, ciertamente fue una prueba horrible, pero al final obtuviste el trabajo de tu sueños; ¿por qué no estás feliz y saltando por toda la casa?". Me preguntó Missie, algo confundida.

"No aceptaré el traba..." Missie me interrumpió gritando y moviendo las manos mientras se paraba del sofá. "¿Que tú qué? ¿Acaso te volviste loca? Este es el trabajo que siempre has deseado, incluso desde antes de graduarte. Es el mejor laboratorio farmacéutico de todo el país y, ¿lo vas a rechazar? No te entiendo Daenerys," dijo agarrando mis hombros y mirándome a los ojos. "De verdad no te entiendo; sí, fue un juego de mierda, pero tampoco es para tanto."

"No es solo eso, Missie." Empecé a explicarle mientras la jalaba para que volviera a sentarse a mí lado. "Es por ese tal Jon Snow, el que sería mi jefe directo si acepto el empleo. Es un grandísimo idiota y de paso, no me quiere en su equipo de trabajo, fue muy enfático en hacérmelo saber."

"Daenerys Targaryen... ¿podrías, por favor, contarme de una vez por todas TODO lo que te pasó ayer?" Exigió Missie cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Le conté todo sobre la entrevista; desde que me bajé del carro hasta que salí de los Laboratorios Stark. Missie se sorprendió mucho al ver lo distintas que habían sido nuestras entrevistas. Obviamente le conté sobre mi exposición y el poco tacto que había tenido Jon Snow al preguntarme por qué él querría trabajar con alguien como yo, una persona cuyo sueño no estaba en el lugar donde pretendía trabajar.

Missie, como siempre, trató de suavizar el golpe, diciéndome que quizá Jon Snow había tenido un muy mal día y pues, yo simplemente estuve en el momento y en el lugar adecuado para verlo estallar. Pasó casi una hora tratando de convencerme de aceptar el trabajo diciéndome que aunque Jon Snow haya sido un completo idiota durante la entrevista no significaba que iba a serlo 24/7 ni que trabajar con él iba a convertirse en una verdadera pesadilla.

Sin embargo, siempre he sido una persona muy cabeza dura, el día que Dios decidió repartir la terquedad, yo tenía unos 6 meses acampando para ser la primer persona de la fila y recibir la mayor ración. Ya había tomado mi decisión. Mañana sí iría a los Laboratorios Stark, pero a decirles que rechazaba el empleo.

Missie insistió en abrir el otro sobre y la caja pequeña, aunque fuese solo por curiosidad, pero no lo hice. Nada que pudiese estar escrito en la otra carta ni nada que pudiese estar dentro de la otra caja me haría cambiar de parecer, así que no valía la pena ni tomarse la molestia de abrirlos.

Honestamente, ya estaba cansada de los Laboratorios Stark, sus pruebas y sus continuas apariciones en mi vida. Yo había dado por terminado este episodio el día anterior en casa de mis padres, y así iba a permanecer, cerrado y en el olvido.

Tomé la carta que había leído, la metí dentro del sobre nuevamente y dejé todo encima de la mesita ratona frente al sofá. Me despedí de Missie y me fui a la cama.

Ya estaba decidido, mañana le pondría punto final a todo esto.

◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holaaaa! Y con ustedes, el cuarto capítulo de Sueños.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció Grey y su historia acerca de la cicatriz de Tyrion? Jajaja, amo a ese personaje, está inspirado en un amigo mío, muy muy querido, que ahora vive del otro lado del charco.
> 
> Me parece que Dany está un poco molesta, ¿creen que cambiará de parecer? ¿Aceptará trabajar para los Laboratorios Stark?
> 
> Como siempre, les agradezco mucho por leer mis líneas. Espero sus recomendaciones, teorías y comentarios, después de todo, ese es el pago de un escritor de fan fictions
> 
> Nos leemos pronto =D


End file.
